


Silk (Narry)

by CordensAngels131



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2017, 2017 VS Fashion Show, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles in Lace, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Niall Horan/Harry Styles Smut, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Harry Styles, Panties, Smut, Teasing, Top Niall, Top Niall Horan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: It’s November 2017 and Harry’s about to travel to Shanghai to perform at the Victoria’s Secret show but Niall’s distracted him with a request to bring home a souvenir from the show.





	Silk (Narry)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the lovely PrettyInSoulPunk's story Sugar and Spice. Much like Harry in this story, once she put the idea in my head I could not make it go away. It was always there, nagging at me so I just wrote it. She was also kind enough to be my beta and I want to send her a million thanks. If you haven't read Sugar and Spice, go check it out. You won't be sorry.
> 
> This is nothing but pure, self-indulgent smut so enjoy or forgive me, you choose. 
> 
> DO NOT REPOST

Silk

November 2017

“Won’t be gone long, few weeks. Be home before ya miss me,” Harry promises as he pulls his passport from the room safe and stuffs it into his jacket. The reminder is pointless, he knows it’s more to reassure himself than Niall and when he raises his eyebrow in that way only he can do, Harry sighs. “Okay, enough, I know.” 

He’s fresh off the European leg of his first solo tour, flying in to Chicago for Niall’s show at the Rosemont so they can have a few days together before heading in opposite directions again. It’s a heady time, launching the next phase of their careers, learning to perform on their own with new bands and crews. They don’t particularly make sense on paper. Trying to maintain a relationship while signed to competing labels, releasing music and vying for places in the charts flaunts every rule in the book, but they don’t much care about rules. Been smashing them to bits for the better part of seven years now with no plans to stop anytime soon

Harry looks down to the soiled sheets, twisted at the end of the bed. He’d opened his eyes early, before the sun broke through the blinds, body clock having long ago given up on any kind of regular schedule. He spent a few moments watching his sleeping boyfriend, refreshing his memory of the curve of his muscles beneath pale Irish skin, all the angles, bumps, and dips that form his beautiful boy. He relished in the feel of Niall’s body draped across him, knowing how much he would miss it in the weeks ahead.

When he could stand it no longer Harry slipped under the sheets and took Niall’s cock between his lips, waking him in the best way so they could enjoy their last few hours together. Now it’s time for Niall to fly to Dallas for his next gig and Harry to Shanghai to tape the Victoria’s Secret show before completing the last few dates of his first tour.

“Fuckin hate goodbyes,” he mutters, sighing deeply. Taking one last frantic look around the room, Harry gasps when Niall moves behind him, slipping a hand beneath his jumper and sliding it over the bones of his spine. A shiver runs through him, but Niall’s touch always has that effect. Even now when he feels those fingertips skate across his skin it releases a flutter of butterflies in his stomach that no other’s touch can match.

“Might need this.” He’s holding the bag Harry uses for his chargers and power converters. “Relax doll,” he murmurs into Harry’s neck. “I’ll be a good boy. Question is, will you?”

Harry laughs softly, leaning in to Niall’s lips that are doing unspeakable things to him. He groans, dropping the bag onto the bed when Niall’s hand strokes him. “Now do us a favor, yeah?” Niall murmurs into his ear. “Snag us a few samples backstage,” his teeth tug gently on Harry’s earlobe as he squeezes his bum. “Wantcha t’bring ‘em back and try ‘em on f’me.”

His eyes pop open. “You’re serious?”

“Hundred percent,” Niall continues his assault, pushing the collar of his jumper aside and kissing over Harry’s collarbone.

Performing at the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show in Shanghai, he knows he’ll see the models in their elaborate lingerie, but samples? He hadn’t considered this but his cock betrays his interest in the idea. Niall’s low growl in his ear tells Harry that he noticed the change as his palm increases its pressure. “Finally startin to see the advantages of this gig, are ya?” The deep rumble in Niall’s throat vibrates on Harry’s skin and he wonders if there’s time to have one last shag.

He’ll have to spend the next sixteen hours thinking about it. “Coulda brought up the idea sooner, not waited til m’out the door with m’dick hard,” Harry’s breathing is uneven as Niall continues to stroke. “Gonna have t’change m’pants ya keep that up.”

Without warning Niall steps away from him and Harry groans when he does. Shrugging, he holds out his hands, palms up. “Wouldn’t want ya t’soil your pants now, not cause of me.” His grin is just this side of evil and Harry glares. 

“Tease.”

“Want ya t’miss me though, don’t I? Out there with all them half-naked models, need ya t’remember what’s back here waitin on ya.”

“Like there’s a chance I won’t,” Harry snorts as he tosses the chargers into his Mulberry travel bag and adjusts his trousers. Taking one last look around the room, his eyes settle on Niall, leaning against the console table under the television, reminding him of another time they’d experimented. Harry’d been enthralled with filmmaking after Dunkirk, talking about it non-stop until the night Niall came home with a video camera. He’d scoffed at first, thinking it was a joke but Niall wound him up so good Harry was begging for it, completely forgetting the camera was even on. He’ll admit when they’d watched it back later that night, seeing the look on his face as he fell apart riding his lover’s cock turned him on, still does even all this time later. 

“Wish I could be here to see ya win your award.” He needs to change the subject before he decides to cancel Shanghai and the last leg of his tour.

“Not a sure thing, don’t jinx it.” The AMAs are the night before the fashion show is taped and Niall’s up for New Artist of the Year.

“You’ll win, I know,” he walks over for one last kiss. “M’proud of ya, no one deserves it more.”

“Be a zoo anyway, if I win we’ll celebrate when things slow down.”

“2050 right?” It’s their running joke, they’re playing the long game, want careers as long as the Stones but they know those are few and far between.

Niall laughs, “yeah, 2050.”

Harry smiles at him, reluctant for what’s coming next. Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, he forces himself to make the move. “Might’ve made ya a little somethin so ya don’t forget me either,” he nods toward the tv and drops a usb drive into his lover’s hand. “See you in three weeks,” he murmurs against Niall’s cheek before striding out of the room, knowing if he doesn’t go now, he won’t go at all.

**********

For as many world tours as he’s done, Shanghai is a country he’s never performed in. The hallways in the venue are unfamiliar and Harry likes familiar. Opening the door to his dressing room, he reminds himself that this isn’t his show, he’s a guest here. They’d discussed it, but in the end, he’d told Jeff it felt too high maintenance to have his tour furniture shipped here and there was no guarantee it wouldn’t get lost in customs so they’d sent it on to Singapore, shipping only the band’s instruments and wardrobe for the show. 

Sitting on the couch that isn’t his, he feels a pang of homesickness. Not so much for home, because they’re nomads for all intents, but for Niall, for the familiar comfort of his presence. He pulls out his phone to call before rehearsal starts but realizes Niall’s probably on stage. 

Dropping it on the table, he reaches for the ribbon on the gift basket. Chocolate might be the next best thing to Niall and surely there’s some hiding inside. Digging through the paper filler, his fingers don’t find the hard angles of boxes or the harsh crinkle of wrappers. Instead he pulls out something soft and lacy. They’ve left him a gift basket full of knickers.

His mouth is suddenly dry and hanging open, thinking of the request Niall made, when his door flies open and Candice sticks her head in. “Hey mate, found your gift basket, I see.”

Dropping the panties like they’re a hot potato, Harry plasters a smile on his face. Standing, he crosses the room and gives her a peck on the cheek, careful not to get too close. Fortunately, the trousers he’s wearing these days are a looser fit and hide inopportune arousal more easily. 

He and Candice met several years ago and have always been friendly. At least she’s a familiar face. “How’ve ya been? Got any new pictures of your little man t’show off?” Scooping up the basket, he moves it to the dressing table and gestures for her to take a seat. Looking around, he spies the mini-fridge. “Can I get you a drink?” He’s overcompensating, he knows it but can’t seem to stop. Taking a breath, he wills his cool to return and takes a seat across from his friend.

She passes over her phone to show him the latest pictures of her son. Harry laughs at the boy hamming it up for the camera. “He’s like his mum.”

“God, let’s hope not,” she shakes her head. “Well, I should go, rehearsal’s starting soon,” Candice stands and leans toward Harry to kiss his cheek. “The girls are all buzzing about you, be careful out there” she laughs, opening the door. 

“But, I,” Harry’s at a loss, embarrassed. He’s not entirely comfortable with the attention he gets for his looks. He’s vain enough that he works hard to keep in good shape, his career depends on it, but the only one he wants leering at him is Niall.

“No worries,” she laughs. “they’re not going to attack but you’ll have your pick at the after-party if you’re interested. Ready for the show?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess,” he shrugs. “Not breakin any new ground, we’re used to performin these songs by now.”

When her eyes wander over to the gift basket, Harry tenses. “Can’t believe they really gave you a gift basket full of knickers.” Frowning, she opens the door. “If you want the good stuff, let me know. I can hook you up.”

Before he knows what he’s saying the words tumble out of his mouth. “I’d appreciate that, thanks Candice.”

“Size?”

“Huh?”

“What size is she, goof?”

“Oh, uh, medium?” He has no idea but that’s the size he wears in men’s underpants. His hips are slim by female standards, but his dick is a different story. Maybe he’ll try on something from the basket to see. “Better let me find out first.”

When she leaves he locks the door and walks over to the basket, pulling out each pair, thongs, cheekies, Brazilians. His fingers stroke the soft material, imagining the feel of it against his skin, imagining the feel of Niall’s hand sliding over his bum cheek before slipping fingers under the lacy edge.

He’s worn g-strings before, when the suit pants are fitted and he doesn’t want the lines of boxers to ruin the outfit. He grew up in a house filled with women, he knows about VPL and how it can ruin an outfit, but these are different, soft and lacy, like Niall’s breath whispering across his skin. He has a silk robe, loves the evenings they lie together in the bath, sharing a bottle of wine and planning their future. When their fingers are shriveled like prunes, Niall helps him out, drying him off and slipping it over his shoulders, kissing him and slipping hands over skin soft from bath oil.

“H! Rehearsal time!”

Harry nearly jumps out of his skin at the pounding on the door. God damn, can’t he have five minutes to himself? Shaking his head and taking a few cleansing breaths to calm his nerves, he huffs. “S’only cause you’re thinkin bout things you shouldn’t.” He and Niall will have a laugh about this when he tells him later, when they’re home and lying in bed together. He wonders again about Niall’s request. Does he really want him to wear knickers? Harry hopes so because he doesn’t think he can stop thinking about it now.

“Don’t go there,” Harry warns himself. “Focus on the show.” He pulls on a clean t-shirt and slips the flat cap on his head. He’d found it in the closet when he’d pulled out his suitcase. It’s Niall’s and he shouldn’t have taken it but s’nice havin something with him when they’re separated for so long.

“H!”

“Comin, I’m” Harry looks around for his bottle of water, “comin,” he grabs it from the table. Opening the door, Jeff almost knocks him in the head as he’s about to pound on the door again.

“What the fuck you doin in there? C’mon, you’re late, they been callin for ya.”

“Meditating.” It sounds lame, even to him and he hopes it doesn’t raise any flags with Jeff. They’ve been in each other’s pockets too long now, he knows him too well.

Jeff looks over his shoulder and frowns. Harry sees the question in his eyes.

“No, we talked about that, m’not stupid. Want me t’piss in a cup, mum?”

Jeff shakes his head. “Save your meditation for later, then. This isn’t our show, can’t make people wait.”

Harry hustles to keep up with Jeff’s pace as he navigates the maze of hallways and dressing rooms. When they reach the stage, he sees the band already in place, patiently working with the lighting crew so their spots can be marked on the floor. 

Someone leads him to the runway and gives him instructions on which lines he’s not allowed to cross so he doesn’t interfere with the models as they work the catwalk.

The director calls for a run through and he’s led off, waiting as the band begins the lead in music and watching as Candice struts out to open the show. When the stage manager signals, he strides onto the stage, acknowledging his friend with a gentlemanly bow before losing himself in Kiwi. It’s his favorite to perform and his nod to the rock gods upon whose shoulders he stands.

Candice was right, many of the models try to capture his attention as they pass him on the runway. He doesn’t notice all of them, lost as he is in the song, but a few he recognizes, smiling a hello. To be fair, he dated a few of them before he and Niall moved in together, and he knows this is posturing that will be turned toward the audience tomorrow night. He’s meant to complement the models, not upstage them, and the last thing he needs are rumors of a hookup coming out of this. 

They’re beautiful, to be sure, and as he watches them, he can’t stop thinking about how it might feel to strut around wearing nothing but a pair of those lacy, silk knickers as Niall watches, eyes full of desire.

The band’s lengthened the ending of the song to accommodate the show but Harry’s done this so many times by now he stops dancing at their regular ending. Looking around at the models still surrounding him and hearing the music still playing he starts to dance again, spotting Jeff in the pit below the stage, sharing a laugh as he tries to cover up his gaff

The director asks them to run through their numbers twice more, each time stopping and starting them again to give direction to the models or sound and lighting. At 7:00 he calls a break for dinner and Jeff is waiting for him as he comes off stage. They head to catering and Harry walks slowly to allow the band to keep up with them. Mitch is quickly by his side, fretting about a broken string and Harry nods along as they make their way through the buffet. He’s got no appetite and just gets a bowl of soup. At the table he laughs with Mitch and Sarah over a meme Gemma sent him then excuses himself to send a quick text to Niall telling him goodnight and letting him know he’s still working.

After the break, the director starts with one of the other artists, leaving Harry and the band milling around backstage until he calls for the last run through of the night. It goes off without a hitch, the models still angling for his attention as they pass him. When it’s over, he walks back to his dressing room, closing the door and quickly scooping some of the panties from the gift basket. He stuffs them into the bottom of his bag and locks the door, pocketing the key, as Jeff and Ian, his security guard, wait on him in the hallway. 

They walk silently to the exit. A van has been hired to transport the band to and from the hotel, but Jeff and Harry have a separate car at their disposal. They’d walked to the arena this morning because it was close and Harry wanted the exercise but fans were waiting outside and Jeff scheduled the car for tonight, knowing they’d be tired and ready to get to their rooms.

They enter the hotel through a private entrance and Harry sighs as they wait for the elevator. He senses Jeff is watching him but he doesn’t look up, just closes his eyes and leans against the wall, feigning exhaustion.

“Jeffery before you ask, m’sorry, nothin’s wrong, just tired s’all.”

Jeff opens his mouth to speak but shuts it, taking a beat to consider his response. “We have three weeks of tour left. You gonna make it?”

“M’fine,” Harry shrugs. “Ready to be back in front of the crowds, to be honest.”

“Okay,” he acquiesces, pulling the key card from his pocket and opening the door to their suite. “You going to bed or you wanna watch a movie?”

“Think m’goin t’bed. S’been a long day.”

Jeff opens the door to the refrigerator, pulling out ice and pouring two tequilas. Walking over to the sofa he drops his bag and makes himself comfortable. “Gym in the morning?” Jeff picks up the remote and props his feet on the table.

Yeah, eight okay with you? We can do breakfast aftewards before we go to the arena.”

“Got it.”

Jeff turns his attention to the football game on the television and Harry sips his drink, contemplating discussing Niall’s request with his best friend. He must’ve stood too long because Jeff looks over at him expectantly. 

“You gonna spit it out or am I supposed to drag it out of you?”

Harry shakes his head, not offended by Jeff’s directness. His friend knows him, knows sometimes he needs a prod to say what’s on his mind. “Thanks, think m’goin t’bed. Night.” 

In his room Harry strips and steps into the shower, letting the warm water wash over his body. He loves Jeff but in the end he doesn’t want to share too much about Niall with him. Some things need to remain just between the two of them. 

Remembering what he’s got stashed in the bottom of his bag, he rinses quickly and steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist after drying off.

Putting his bag on the bed, he digs around until he finds them, laying each pair carefully on the bed, circling around the end, imagining what each pair might look like if he tried them on. He reaches out, about to pick up a pair when his phone buzzes. Grabbing the knickers, he stuffs them back in his bag and grabs his phone.

“Hey baby,” Niall face comes up on the phone and he sounds out of breath.

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong, love, you sound down.”

“M’fine, miss you though. Today was a long one.” He looks at the time on the screen and turns his eyes back to the camera, “you’re up early, why’re you out of breath?”

“Trainer was here, just finished up.” He hears Niall take a sip of something. “Thanks for the present ya left me.” It’s a simple statement that carries a huge meaning.

“Remember that night?” Harry’s response is wistful.

“I do,” he teases. “We need to do it again.”

“When?”

Niall laughs softly, “you wanna play, don’t ya?”

“Just wanna know that you miss me too,” Harry counters.

“You have no idea how much. Had a wank watchin us,” he takes a ragged breath. “Watchin you fall apart on m’dick, getting hard now just talkin bout it.”

Harry’s buoyed by this news, feeling his dick twitch too.

“Miss ya so much, baby.” His voice is soft, barely above a whisper and Harry knows he’s no longer teasing him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. How long before I see ya again?”

“Two weeks, twelve days.” Harry sees Niall smile and the exhaustion melts away. “You ready for the awards?”

“Yeah, I guess. They’ll be here soon to get me ready.How was rehearsal?”

“S’okay. They left a gift basket in m’dressin room.”

“Hundred percent you ate all the chocolate, didn’t ya,” Niall laughs. “Have you um,” Niall hesitates a moment, “have you gotten any samples?”

“That’s what was in the gift basket, no chocolate,” Harry grins, relieved by the question but also by the sound of it. It’s new territory for them both and now he knows Niall’s just as nervous about it as he is.

Harry sees his eyes light up at this news. “D’you try ‘em on?”

“No.”

“But you’re gonna bring ‘em home, right?”

“If you want me to,” he’s playing coy now, his turn to tease.

“Yeah,” Harry hears Niall sigh. “Please bring ‘em home, I mean, only if you want. I’d love for ya t’wear ‘em for me, let me touch ya.” Niall pauses again. “But I’d never want ya t’do somethin ya don’t”

“I do,” Harry blurts, interrupting Niall.

“Yeah?” His voice perks up and Harry knows he’s relieved they’re both up for this.

“Yeah,” Harry swallows. “Can’t stop thinkin bout it, actually.” It makes him vulnerable, admitting this, but he knows he’s safe with Niall.

A low moan rumbles through the phone line. “Get home quick as ya can, right?”

“I will,” Harry agrees.

“I love ya, H and I miss ya more than I can say. Cold side of the bed’s no good anymore, not when you should be here keepin me warm.”

“I love you. Good luck tonight.”

“Night baby,” Niall tells him and Harry hears the beep beep beep signaling the call has disconnected. 

It’s something they used to talk about at the end of a long day of promo or travel, how good it felt to crawl between fresh sheets, stretching out, the cold side of the bed a luxury to them after cramped tour bus racks and tiny airplanes.

Looking at his bag he reaches in again, pulling out the knickers and holding up a pair of blush pink cheekies. Harry stands, pushing at the towel hanging precariously from his hips. Stepping to his door he hears the low murmur of the football game playing on the television in the suite’s living room. He quietly clicks the lock and steps back to the bed, plucking the panties off the corner and bending over. Opening the waistband, he places his right foot through the leg opening and when he’s pulled it over his ankle, he lifts his left foot and pushes it through. Pulling the panties over his calves, they reach his thighs and Harry sucks in a breath as the soft material slides up to his hips. He tucks his hardening cock inside and glances back toward the mirror as his hands smooth over the lace covering his bum.

Seeing his ass in the mirror, only half covered by the cheeky panties, lower half rounding nicely into his thighs he sighs and his cock pushes against the fabric. Palming himself, he groans softly and takes another look in the mirror. The fit is perfect and the feel of the fabric, fuck, he can only imagine what the silk will feel like if these feel this good. 

Across the room in the mirror mounted on the bathroom door, he can see the panties stretched taut over his dick, the head beginning to push through the high cut leg hole in his arousal. He focuses on his image in the mirror as he walks toward it, The feel of the lace on his ass, how the fuck do women ever get anything done? If I wore these every day I’d do nothin but wank, he thinks to himself.

Pulling his headphones from his bag, he drops it to the floor and sits on the bed, lighting the candle he’d brought with him that now sits on the nightstand. Turning off the lights, he falls back onto the bed and picks up his pink phone, the one not connected to the internet, where he keeps his music and other things he holds close to the vest. The video is there, the one he’d given Niall, and he hits the play button. Slipping his hand beneath the waistband of the panties he grips his cock. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself as he begins to stroke. Watching Niall between his legs sucking him and then opening him up has him fully hard and dripping. His thumb slips across his sensitive slit as Niall sits against the headboard and Harry lowers himself on Niall’s thick cock. His breath stutters as he remembers the feeling of fullness, hears the sound of Niall’s voice cursing softly at the feel of Harry tight around him. He watches Niall’s finger tips grip his hips as he lifts Harry up and then pushes him down, over and over, leaning forward to bite Harry’s nipples and capture his lips. Harry watches as his head falls back, seeing the glazed look in his eyes and remembering the feeling of Niall’s hand splayed across his back. He’d leaned back then, gripping Niall’s calves and Harry erupts over his hand watching himself cum over Niall’s stomach, dripping over their bodies. He slows his stroke now, breathing slowly and watches as Niall’s orgasm hits him, his body pushing up into Harry and he swears he can feel the pressure on his hips now just as he did then as they both ride out their orgasms on the video. Harry sees his body twitch with an aftershock and Niall pulls him close, kissing over his neck and whispering I love yous into his ear.

Harry closes his eyes, breathing deeply and thinking about Niall and everything that waits for him at the end of this tour. He smiles, thinking to himself he’ll need to get to London in time to have a wank before Niall gets home or he’ll cum as soon as Niall touches him. 

After checking that he didn’t soil the panties, he reaches for the box of tissues by the bed. They feel so good and his eyelids are so heavy he decides to sleep in them, drifting off to thoughts of Niall.

**********

When his alarm goes off the next morning, Harry is up and dressed quickly. He’s pulling water from the fridge in the living room when Jeff stumbles out of his room, groggy.

“Who won the game?” Harry hands him a bottle of water.

“Huh?

“I heard you watching the game last night. Who won?” Harry opens the door and they take the few steps to the elevator.

“Dunno, fell asleep.”

“Listen, m’sorry I was so distracted yesterday. I do know what’s at stake here. Be on m’game today, trust me.”

“I always do,” Jeff responds as the door opens into the workout room and Jeff exits, shoving headphones into his ears and stepping onto a treadmill. 

Harry spends a few minutes stretching and then gets onto an exercise bike, deciding it’s wiser to give Jeff some space. He knows he’s not mad, his distance is anxiety. He’ll be fine as soon as the show is over.

They bury themselves in their phones over breakfast and then change to go to the venue. In the elevator Harry’s sending a text to his mum when he hears Jeff’s voice. “Baltimore.”

“What?”

“Baltimore won, 23-0.”

“Oh.”

They’re both quiet in the car as they ride to the venue and after Harry drops off his bag in his dressing room he goes in search of Candice. She’s having her hair done in preparation for the show when he finds her.

“Harry,” she smiles at him in the mirror.

“Hey,” he watches as the stylist release a strand of hair from a curling iron and watch as it bounces over Candice’s shoulder.

Assuming what he’s come to talk about she simply says, “anything change or is it what you thought?”

“It’s what I thought,” he nods, cheeks turning pink.

“Okay, got it. Good luck out there tonight.”

“Thanks, Candice, I owe you.”

“I’ll remember that,” she winks at him before turning her attention back to the stylist.

Harry wanders off to find the band and wait for the call to do the final run through. Once that’s over he goes to his dressing room and naps on the couch until it’s time to get ready.

His call time is 6:45 p.m. He’s just finished hair and makeup when there’s a knock at his dressing room door. His stylist steps across the room to open it and a young PA stands holding a large gift-wrapped box.

“For Mr. Styles from Candice,” the young woman explains.

Harry quickly stands to accept the gift and thanks her, placing the box on the table to get back to his stylist. When she’s satisfied, she leaves him to dress and he pulls his phone from his pocket, texting his own assistant requesting that flowers be sent to Candice in a few days with thanks for her assistance in Shanghai.

After Kiwi he rushes back to his dressing room to change. He’s slipped out of his suit when he reaches into his bag for more deodorant. When he does he feels a pair of the panties and in a split second makes his decision. He’ll enjoy watching the show with Niall and telling him what he’s wearing underneath the pale grey suit.

*********** 

At the airport the next evening, Harry’s twitchy. He packed the gift box of knickers in his suitcase so he doesn’t have to go through security with it. Still, he’s anxious that someone, somewhere will search his bag.

He and Jeff sit in the airport lounge sipping tequila, waiting for their flight. They’re headed to Singapore and Jeff is visibly more relaxed now that the show is over.

“Jeffery?”

His manager looks up from his phone, “yeah?”

“Think it went okay?”

“Couldn’t have gone better. You good? Going to make it through a few more weeks?”

“Course,” Harry frowns, “makes you think I won’t?”

He shrugs, “something going on with you and Niall?”

This intuition shouldn’t surprise Harry but he’ll admit he wasn’t expecting the question. “We’re great, why?” Harry smiles, thinking about his lover.

Jeff tilts his head, assessing his friend. “Am I gonna read about it in the Sun?”

“What? No, why would you” he stops mid-sentence, at a loss and suddenly aware he’s just admitted he’s keeping a secret.

“There’s no pictures or videos I need to worry about?”

“M’not stupid.” It’s not exactly a denial but he’s not going to share those kind of details about Niall.

“We’re good then,” Jeff leans back in his chair, swirling the ice in the glass before finishing the drink. “Knock yourself out.” 

Harry relaxes, smiling and turning on his phone again. “Wanker,” he mutters.

“That was you last night,” Jeff teases and Harry’s eyes widen at this revelation. A bit tipsy from the afterparty, he’d tried on another pair of the gift basket knickers and then had the inevitable wank after but thought he’d been quiet. 

He’s about to respond when an airline representative announces it’s time to board. They rise, laughing and elbowing each other as their escort leads them to the plane.

********** 

The SUV pulls into the drive before parking in the space outside the garage. Harry hops out, thanking the driver as he lifts his suitcase from the back, setting it upright and pulling the handle up for him.

Inserting his key into the lock, Harry walks through the door that leads into the kitchen. Dropping his keys on the island he listens but the house is silent. Glancing over his shoulder at the clock on the stove he sees it’s only half seven. Niall won’t be home for a few hours yet. 

Heading upstairs he stops to inspect Niall’s AMA award resting on the piano in their living room. “Knew you’d win,” he smiles to himself, placing it back on the piano and wiping off the fingerprints he’s sure he left. Niall will kill him if he comes home and finds them.

In their bedroom, he unpacks his bag and puts his things away, placing the gift from Candice on the island in his closet..

Stripping out of his clothes, he turns on the shower and turns it off again, moving across the room to the bath instead. As it fills, he pours bath oil into the water and steps out into the bedroom and crosses to the bar, opening the cooler and pulling out a bottle of wine. Back in the bath, he sinks into the water and leans against the back. The water immediately relaxes him and his eyes close. He stays there as the warmth and steam open his pores, allowing the oils to soften his skin.

An hour and two glasses of wine later, Harry steps out, drying off and draining the water from the tub. Slipping on the silk robe hanging behind the door he walks out of the steam into the cool bedroom.

Taking the lid off the gift box in his closet, he inspects the contents. Candice was right, this is the good stuff. Turning toward the three-way mirror, he examines himself in the mirror, smoothing his palms over his ass. As he does this he feels his cock twitch at the feel of the material, it’s divine. 

His attention is drawn from his ass when his phone buzzes on the island. Niall’s set is over, he will be home soon. Harry dims the lights in the room, drops the robe and slips between the sheets on his side of their large bed. He wants to surprise him when he arrives.

********** 

Lips graze his temple and he blinks the sleep from his eyes, feeling his heart race. Niall is sitting on the side of the bed, brushing hair from his brow.

“Hey you,” he smiles down at Harry. “Sorry it took so long. Was almost out the door when Roman snagged me.”

Harry yawns and stretches, a sleepy smile crossing his face. Shaking off Niall’s apology he reaches for him. “How was the show?”

“Good, really good. Boys enjoyed the O2. How was the trip home?” Niall’s up now, dropping his jacket on the chair, talking to Harry over his shoulder.

“Long,” Harry sighs. ”Took a bath when I got in. How was yours? You fly in this morning?”

“Wish I’d been here for the bath. Got in this mornin and then the show tonight. Just wanna stay in bed with you for a week.”

“We could do that,” Harry agrees, definitely on board with the idea.

“Give me five, gonna shower,” Niall says as he shuffles into the bathroom.

Harry listens as the water turns on and his mind immediately pictures Niall, wet and dripping in the shower. True to his word, he walks out of the bath minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist. After tossing his clothes into his closet he goes back to brush his teeth. Dropping the towel, he turns off the lamp Harry left on for him and slips between the sheets.

“Fuck, forgot m’phone in me trousers,” he groans. “Be right back, need to charge it.” Niall throws the duvet back, swinging legs over the side to the floor and turning the light back on.

“No,” Harry groans, grabbing his wrist. “Come back to bed.”

“We’re both knackered babe, time for that tomorrow,” he pulls away, retrieving his phone from the laundry basket. Looking up from the screen, Niall sees him, really sees him for the first time. He’s lying on his stomach and the black lace hugging his ass makes Niall stop in his tracks.

“Fuck me,” he sighs.

“Kinda thought you’d do that t’me,” Harry grins, propping himself on his elbows and arching his back to push his ass higher. “You like?”

“Fucking hell, babe.” Niall reaches out, tentatively touching Harry. Sliding his palm over the lace to the bare skin, he moans as he slips fingers beneath to squeeze.

“You really did it.” His voice is barely a whisper, full of awe at his lover’s gesture.

Harry closes his eyes and stays still, the feel of Niall’s touch through the silk and lace better than he ever imagined. When he opens them again, Niall is fully erect, teeth clamped on his bottom lip, and he pulls him into the bed. Placing a hand on Niall’s cheek, he guides his face close enough to kiss.

“Can’t believe you did it,” Niall breathes into Harry’s lips.

“You like them?” Harry is genuine, he likes to please Niall. 

Taking Harry’s hand and guiding it to his hard dick he grins back at him. “What d'you think?”

Resting their foreheads together they share the moment of closeness, happy to be in one another’s arms again, touching and tasting, reacquainting themselves. Harry strokes Niall before rolling on top of him, palms flat on Niall’s chest. Hands grip his hips and he pushes forward, yearning for friction. From his hips they move over the laurels and along his hard abs. Electricity crackles through his veins and when Niall’s thumbs slide over his nipples he gasps, grinding into him as fingers play, lightly pinching Harry’s nipples before Niall sits up and attaches his lips.

“Fuck,” Harry sighs at the sensation. Niall nips at his left nipple before switching to the right and starting the assault again. “Missed this,” his eyes close, the feeling almost unbearable, “so much,” he finishes in a raspy breath.

Niall sucks on his skin, intent on marking Harry. When he’s satisfied with his work he moves along his collarbone, resting his hands on his ass before gliding over his back and pushing their bodies together.

“Tell me how much,” he breathes into Harry’s lips. “You miss m’cock?”

“Miss bein full of ya,” Harry rolls his ass against Niall. “Need,” he hisses when Niall’s teeth find his nipple again. “Need ya t’fuck me,” he sighs, fingers tangling in Niall’s hair and clenching. “Please.”

“That’s my baby,” Niall’s hands caress Harry’s ass. “These are so fuckin hot,” he whispers into Harry’s ear before capturing his lips. “You’re so fuckin hot.” He doesn’t believe it but he loves to hear Niall say it and leans in for another kiss. They’re lose themselves in the pleasure of the moment, bodies pressed tightly together, easily falling into their familiar rhythms

“S’all for you,” Harry gazes into Niall’s eyes, thumb caressing his cheek.

Niall pushes his hips into Harry’s ass and gets a breathless moan in return. “Gonna fuck ya in these pretty lil knickers.” This is all Harry’s been thinking about since Niall brought it up weeks ago and when he hears the murmured voice it’s suddenly real, sending a jolt straight to his dick. Calloused fingers slide over the muscles of his back, over his shoulders until they slip into the soft brown curls at his neck and push his face toward his lover. “Gonna make you feel so good,” Niall kisses him. “S’all about you, H,” the breath is hot in his ear. “Can’t believe you did it, you’re too good to me baby.”

“Do anything for ya.” He means it, he would do anything for Niall.

“Don’t want ya t’ever forget who loves ya most.”

“I, um,” Harry kisses him knowing he needs to get this out but too distracted by Niall’s lips. “Turned on the camera earlier. Okay?” 

Niall rolls Harry onto his back, tongue peeking through his grin. “Oh baby,” Harry sees the gleam in his eye as the idea fully forms. Laughing softly, he nods his head. “Be good for me, now,” he whispers into Harry’s ear before trailing kisses over the sparrows. Lingering on his nipples, Niall’s thumbs rub over them before his lips attach to the left. This time it’s Harry’s turn to push into him as a loud moan fills the room.

“Niall.” It’s strangled, pure pleasure in the name.

"Ya taste so good, baby.”

“Don’t stop.”

Niall kisses over the butterfly down to the laurel on Harry’s left hip, tongue darting out to taste his lover’s skin. As he pushes himself back, tongue sliding over Harry’s cock, he raises his hips to meet Niall’s mouth and hands slip under his ass. 

Fingertips slip under the panties and the scrape of nails over his ass frustrates him. “Rip ‘em, just fuck me, please.”

“Baby,” Niall’s voice has a raspy edge to it now, his control battling his desire. “Be good,” he murmurs. “Like ya this way, so hard and desperate f’me.”

“Niall,” he moans when he finally feels the material pulled across his cock to his thighs.

“So pretty,” Niall murmurs, pulling too slowly for Harry’s taste. He wants them off, wants Niall in him now.

“Don’t,” he hisses when he feels the mouth on his cock through the silk. “Fuck, don’t tease me,” he finally manages as Niall sits back on his calves and gazes down at him. He slowly pulls the knickers over Harry’s hips and down to his thighs. Lifting his left leg, he pulls Harry’s ankle through and repeats it with the right. His hands caress legs taut from the extra time Harry’s been putting in at the gym on tour to burn off excess energy Niall’s absence creates.

“Missed these,” Niall admires, “missed havin ‘em wrapped ‘round me.” When he moves them up to his hips, Harry moans. 

“Touch me,” Harry begs. “Please.”

“I am baby.”

“Cock, touch m’cock.” Fuck he feels like a string wound so tight he might break, he’s so desperate.

“That what ya need?”

When he feels Niall’s lips on the head of his cock, tongue darting out to sweep up the beads of cum dripping from it, he sighs, ecstasy overtaking need for the moment.

“Oh fuck yes.”

“Taste so good.” He feels Niall’s tongue lick over his slit again and his hips jerk up, only to have a hand on him holding him down. “Need ya t’be still,” he hears the murmur below him and shuts his eyes tightly, willing his body to relax. When he does lips take him, swallowing his shaft until he bumps the back of Niall’s throat.

“Oh fuck,” his fingers grip the pillows. “That’s it, please.”

When Niall hums signaling he’s heard the plea, the vibrations ignite Harry’s cock and he feels his balls tighten. His brain begins to chant stop with the rise and fall of Niall’s mouth but his body races on, ignoring everything as it chases the orgasm so desperately wants.

“Gonna cum, fuck yes, yes,” he needs this, needs the sweet feeling of release.

Niall abruptly pulls off him, earning a groan.

“No,” he whines, frustration evident.

“Not yet baby,” Niall soothes before reaching across Harry’s thigh and pulling the nightstand drawer open. “Gonna give you what you really want,” he promises. Opening the lube, he drips it on a finger, kissing over the tiger tattoo and brushing the scruff on his face against Harry’s skin. 

“Too much,” he sighs and Niall pulls away. “Just please,” Harry grinds his hips again, squeezing his thighs around Niall’s head. 

Niall licks over Harry’s balls then spreads his legs, a wet finger slipping between his cheeks. Licking up Harry’s shaft, he pushes against his tight hole, breaching the muscle, this time earning a moan of approval. He pushes another finger in, working Harry open.

“Fuck, Niall!” Harry’s hips push against Niall when he inserts a third finger.

“You’re so tight. Pretty little bum’s been neglected, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Harry sighs, folding his long legs back to open himself for Niall. Getting so close to relief then being denied has every nerve in his body on fire.

As Niall coats his thick, hard cock with lube, he rubs a hand over Harry’s thigh. “Gonna fall apart on m’cock, baby?” He pumps it a few times before pushing against Harry’s entrance. 

When he feels Niall slide inside, the sweet feeling of relief takes him. “Fuck you feel good.” Harry hears a strangled groan as Niall lowers himself to capture his lips. He’s been waiting for this, needs it.

“Yes,” he sighs, breathless with relief as he finally gets what he needs.

Niall supports his body over Harry with strong arms, and he smiles up at him, blissful in the feeling of connection with his lover. Niall kisses him again and Harry rubs his hands over Niall’s biceps, admiring the muscle and strength.

“Please Ni,” Harry pleads. His legs are draped over Niall’s hips and he pushes his heels against his ass to spur him on. A throaty laugh drifts down to him.

“Oh love, just wanna live right here,” Niall whispers and Harry moans in reply. Niall slowly pulls his hips back and pushes forward, pressing lips to Harry’s ear and catching the lobe between his teeth. “Ya feel so good.” He continues his slow, even pace in spite of Harry’s movements meant to increase their pace.

“Been too long, baby. Miss m’cock?”

“So much,” Harry sighs.

Niall sits back, lifting Harry’s hips and pushing a pillow beneath them. Finding the right angle, he earns a loud moan. “Stroke your cock baby, use those pretty knickers and let me watch ya.”

Niall slides the panties over Harry’s cock and he grabs it, stroking over his shaft. Looking up, he meets Niall’s glazed look, watching him pleasure himself. He increases his pace in hopes that Niall will match it.

“Okay baby, let’s get ya there,” Niall acquiesces and grips Harry’s thighs before pushing hard into him. He pulls back quickly and slams in again, giving in to Harry’s need.

“Close, so close,” Harry huffs. Niall’s hitting his spot as only he knows how and Harry’s body tenses. “Need it, Ni,” he begs as Niall’s fingernails dig into his thighs. “Need you.”

“That’s it baby, cum for me, wanna see it,” Niall urges and Harry feels him tense. “Please baby, not gonna last.”

At his words, Harry feels his body arch into Niall and cries out, orgasm ripping through him, cum shooting over the silk and onto his stomach. 

“Oh fuck, H,” Niall groans, mouth dropping open as his hips push into Harry one last time. He feels the pulse of his lover’s release deep inside him.

“So good,” Niall murmurs as he falls forward, completely spent. Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s back, kissing over his neck.

He closes his eyes, holding Niall close as they lay tangled in the sheets. After a long moment Niall slowly rolls to his side, easing out of Harry. The emptiness is almost painful but he consoles himself knowing he’ll feel it again and again. They have weeks together and no work to interfere.

Niall slips from the bed, returning with a cloth for Harry. As he wipes the remains of their orgasms, his fingers graze under Harry’s arm causing him to squirm. Grinning slyly, Niall gently tickles, earning a laugh as Harry reaches for him, trying to tickle back.

“Wanker,” Harry yells as Niall backs out of reach. Finding the soiled knickers still lying in the bed, he crumples them into a ball and hurls them at Niall.

Niall laughs, catching them and tossing them in the laundry basket. “Be careful with those. Gonna need ya t’wear ‘em again.”

He locates the switch for the camera and turns it off before walking back to the bed. Harry snuggles under his arm, wrapping himself over Niall’s body.

“Still can’t believe ya did that f’me. Are those from the gift basket?”

Harry smiles, kissing his chest. “No, these are from Candice. Walked in on me inspectin the basket. Said she’d get me the good stuff then sent round a box full.”

“There’s more?” Niall sputters, causing Harry to laugh.

“Box full of ‘em. Next time you can pick,” he yawns, rolling over and pulling the duvet to his shoulders. Niall kicks a foot out from under it and turns off the lamp.

“Gonna get cold.” Harry doesn’t understand why his boyfriend insists on sleeping with one foot uncovered. “If the thing under the bed doesn’t grab ya first,” he teases, reaching back to grab at Niall.

“You’ll protect me,” Niall’s voice contains no doubt and Harry kinda loves that he’s always so sure of him. 

He kisses the back of Harry’s neck. “Love you baby. So glad to be home.”

Harry vaguely registers the low murmur of Niall’s voice as an arm slides across his chest, pulling him close. He settles in to the warmth of Niall’s body against his back and whispers “love you too.”


End file.
